My family
by Dogguidelover
Summary: Austin has a concert in seaford. When he's thare team Austin meets the wasabi warriors. Maybe find sone long lost family? JackXkim AustinXAlly
1. Chapter 1

**"The weird part is if I saw her I would know its her in a instant."Austen said sadly **

15 min before

"TEAM AUSTEN MEETING NOW"Trish texted everyone.

(Austen,ally and dez where all there)

"ok lets get started!" trish said coming in the practice room

"What do you mean "get started" your the one that's late"ally said

"Oh sorry i had to quit my job, my boss said that i had to quit or he would fire me so... "Trish cep going on and on about.

"OK I get it. Go on..."ally said

"oh yeah I BOOKED AUSTIN A CONCERT IN SEAFORD!"

Trish said

" no way I oust to live there!" Austin yelled

Then Trish said "we all leave tonight i talked to all your mom and dads... So... GO PACK!"

Trish and ally left to go pack.

"You ok dude" dez said to austin

"...yeah I think I'll be fine"Austin said

"you miss her don't you"

**" weird part is if I saw her I would know its her in a instant."Austen said sadly**

AUSTIN pov

We just finished shopping. We are just going to the hotel when we pass a dojo, I see a girl that looks...

_Sorry it's so short I'll try to make it longer next me what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Austin pov

**We just finished shopping. We are just going to the hotel when we pass a dojo, I see a girl that looks like my sister Kim.**

Kim ran away when she was 10 she's about 15 now. She left a note saying that she would't come back, but she would if we found her.

**As I walk over to 'Kim' I see her talking to a boy with ,Chocolate coloured hair boy( jack) I go up and tap her on the shoulder, she spanned around when she saw me her jaw dropped to the ground. She jumped into my arms and I cot her, I saw the boy give me a look that said " WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"but hey I haven't seen my sister in 5 years,so I just left him alone... For now (still her big bro just saying;) **

**I put her down and we both say at the same time "Kim?" " Austin?" we both nod, she gives me a BIG hug we stay like that a minute then let go and start rambling for bit, chocolate boy clears his throat so we stop, move so we can face him. "so... Jack can we finish up here later? Is that ok with you? "she says to the boy who now has a name and 'jack' says " ... Yeah.. Of...course..."wow I can feel Him getting more jealous by the second. As soon as jack left,Kim and I made plans to go out to diner tomorrow, I also gave her where we're staying.**

**Jack pov **

**I text Kim and ask her if she wanted to walk to the dojo. 5 minutes later she responds saying " sure;) be there in 5?" just to let you know we are not dating... But hope fully we will by the end of today we will.**

**Yes I have a crush on Kim but who wouldn't, she's the best girl ever and when I say ever I mean EVER, shes sweet, kind, caring,smart, loving, she can take care of her self and...she's hot. ;) **

**Just as she said 5 minutes later she came,that's one more thing I love about her. "Ok jack get a hold of your self" I told my self.**

**Kim and I walk to the dojo,we go and get are gi's on and get to work.**

**2 hours later still jack pov **

**This is it I have to tell Kim I like her more than friends **

**" hey Kim can I walk you home?" I ask her **

**" of course let's go" she said **

**We get out of the dojo as soon as we're out side I say " can I tell you something?"**

**"of course you can." she answered **

**Just as she answered I see a blonde boy start to walk over to us. Man I've got to do this fast.**

**As He walk over to Kim and I, I say "ok..Kim I lik-" he came up to us and tap her on the shoulder, Kim said "one second" spanned around when she saw him her jaw dropped to the ground. She jumped into his arms and He cot her,( just great More guys to take Kim away from me) I gave the boy a look that said " WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"**

**He put her down and they both say at the same time "Kim?" " Austin?" they both nod, she gives him a BIG hug they stay like that a minute then let go and start rambling for bit. Ok that's it I have to do something so i clear my throat so they stop and move so they can face me. "so... Jack can we finish up here later? Is that ok with you? "Kim says to me " ... Yeah.. Of...course..." i say wow I can feel Myself getting more jealous, who does he think he is- oh no that guy is Austin soon as i left, I hit behind a wall so I can hear what they saying, but they cant see me. They made plans to go out to diner tomorrow, I also heard Kim give him her phone number. That's it I have to go home or I might rip his head off or something like that.**

**When I got home I got up to my room and tried to think of more ways to get Kim to go out with me.**

**That's all I got for chapter 2. Sorry it took so long to get it you want to know anything about me or the story go ahead ask. Thanks to,Everyone who reviewed it means a lot, and bluedog270 for helping update! So... Please review;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey so i'am going to a youth retreat this Friday and it's like a 3 1/2 hour drive so I will try to do chapter 4 on the bus. That is if I can hear myself think

(boys are VERY loud) so... I think that's it. Oh i am not going to do "kim said that" " jack said that" for now I will some times but not a lot... ( i like doing ... A lot) happy reading.

Last time

As soon as i left, I hit behind a wall so I can hear what they saying, but they cant see me. They made plans to go out to diner tomorrow, I also heard Kim give him her phone number. That's it I have to go home or I might rip his head off or something like I got home I got up to my room and tried to think of more ways to get Kim to go out with me.

Kim pov

I got out of bed checked my phone and saw a new text from Austen and jack.

Of course I read jacks first it said " what 2 walk to school kimmo"

before I answer I read Austen's text " hey kimmy my friends and I got signed up 4 school today, want 2 walk"

I go back to jacks text and right "yea pick me up in 20? Can Austen come with?;p" about 2 minutes later he responds with " u mean the guy u are going out with tonight... That's fine with me."

So I text Austen " do you want to walk with jack and I?;)" a minute later he said "sure I would love to walk with u and ur bf;p"

"he's not my boyfriend !"

"do u like him?"

"no...maybe...a little...fine a lot! Happy? Can i ask you some thing?"

" yay I got u to say it. Go ahead"

" do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What's her name? Hair color? Favorite color? Favorite movie? Favorite tv show? How old is she?

Does she like shopping? What's her favorite song? How did u meat? Can I meat her? Favorite store? Is she pretty? Can you help me get jack jealous?"

" ally,brown,green,camp rock2 , Jessie,16,yes,skyscraper and for the love of a daughter, at her dads music store, 4ever 21, very and WHAT! U think I am go'n to help my little sister get a bf ?"

" I love that name, nice to know, me to, I love that movie, me to, ya 1 year older than me, I love Demi lovato to, Awwwww, me 2, good , sounds like a new BFF 4 me. And YES I really like him if u love me u will :( pleaseeeeeee"

" 1: u can not be best friends with ally it's just weird 2: fine...but u have to talk 2 ally! "

"thanks I will talk to her at school that is if she is here, btw its so sweet u think u can stop me."

" ya she is going. And yes I do think I can stop u ;p can u tell me about jack?"

" u do know u r talking to a black belt right! Of course i can, well he's a black belt like me, he has 3 older brothers, really sweet, u know the cute guy in school who stands up for people who can't do it for them self because their scarred that's him and he has a huge hero-complex but I love him for it."

" I know the guy in school who stands up for people who can't do it for them self, but I don't know the cute guy who does... Dude i'am a BOY I don't say cute guy!"

" sorry;) I got to go. See u in 8 btw come to my house. When jack comes just fallow me, love u!"

"love u 2"

Jack pov

I got out of bed after thinking all night about Kim. I got a plan at about 3am just ask her out when we walk to school wow I was thinking about it for 5 hours last night and that's all I came up with WOW. Sadly I only got 3 hours of sleep, last time that happened everybody in my school was a clown for the day, I screamed every time I saw someone.

I texted Kim it said " what 2 walk to school kimmo"

**"yea pick me up in 20? Can Austen come with?;p" about 2 minutes later I respond with " u mean the guy u are going out with tonight... That's fine with me." it really fine with me but I can't say no to her, if she told me to jump off a cliff I would that's how much I love her, I would NEVER EVER EVER hurt her EVER.**

When I get to Kim's house I knock on the door and of all people in seaford...Austin opens the the door and says " hey i'am Austin you must be jack"

"yeah that's me"

After about 5 minutes of just standing there Kim came down she came over to me and gave me a hug and said "hey jack" take that austin!

Right after my hug she said " hey Austin" and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek! All i could think was GAME ON. People who get between me and my girl ... Let just say this is NOT going to end well for him. My grandfather said DO NOT mess with a mad black belt and right now i'am more than mad someone should really tell austin that.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacks pov

Man this is awkward,the girl I love is on Austin moon's back getting a piggie back that would be me ...let me start over. If pretty boy was not in the mall last night, Kim would be on my back, NOT HIS! AND would be my GIRLFRIEND! BUT no he HAD to come sweep her off her feet LITERALLY A SECOND BERORE I WAS GOING TOO! Really i was going to pick her up and spin her around. Well not any more.

We got to school Kim jumped his back. And I went to talk the Milton.

" so howed it go last night?"

" do you really have to ask since she just jumped off Austin moon's back"

" sorry dude. Well I got to go to meet Julie at her luck with Kim."

" k see u later"

Kim's pov

We got to school I jumped off my bro's back. And I went to talk to ally (Austin's gf) wail Austin went to talk to dez.

"hi are you ally?"

" yeah I am, and you are?"

"Kim, Austin's sister."

" oh you know that Austin and I are dating?"

"yeah he told me. Can you do me a favour?"

" sure"

" Austin and I are trying to get the guy I like jealous do you mind?"

" no I don't mind,BUT you have to tell all about this guy! AND you can't tell anyone about Austin and I."

" yay!"

"also can you help me find the office..."

" love to!"

We link arms start to go to the we are going we pass by Austin ANSI say " see we are already BESTIES!"

Hey hey sorry it's so short but have to go pack i just found out that where i'am going it gone to be -36 plz pray 4 me that my toes won't fall OFF! And I can't bring my iPod OR iPad that means I can't update :( Sooooo thank you so so much for reading and plz review I want to know what you thought and how to improve. Peace out peaople who are go'n to worm this weekend!


	5. Chapter 5

**iam sooooooo sorry for the delay, I had technical problems with life. The past week I was in St Petersburg, Florida. The plane ride was "fun" the guy next to me and my sister his friend dropped his beer on my sister's backpack and the guy said "sorry I can't bring them anywhere their like 2 year olds"**

So my sister said to me" that's why u don't bye 2 year olds beer" and I stared Laughing like crazy so everyone was staring at me, but I wasn't even laughing at she said

I was watching kickin it.

I'd really like to get at least 15 reviews before I update again. No biggie if I don't, I'll still post. Also, If they can be more detailed reviews. I do love getting suggestions and hearing your honest BYE

Last time

"also can you help me find the office..."

" love to!"

We link arms start to go to the we are going we pass by Austin i say " see we are already BESTIES!"

This time

Jacks pov

This sucks Kim is in everyone of my classes...which means so is Austin. I can tell they dated before they know every little thing about each other or there bother and sister. No they can't be, his last name is moon and hers is Crawford. Whatever! I still love her. If he EVER EVER EVER hurts her he is going to be a dead man!

I NEED to go to the dojo to get some stress off, I hope Austin joins the dojo so he sees that I have a thing for Kim. That's it! If Kim sees I have a thing for her she'll give me a chance instead of that pretty boy!

If that doesn't work he still knows that if it comes to a fight for Kim I can drop kick him to next week! When he comes to she'll be my girlfriend, problem solved. Well for me anyway. Poor Austin he'll never see it coming.

I was Suddenly pulled out of "beating Austin up" moment by Mr E saying " jack...jack . ...Jack. ...Jack ... jack...jack. ...Jack...Jack!"

"Hm"I say as I look up.

" Detention. I called you 8 times, jack."

"Sorry. It wont happen agan"

"Thank you , but you still have detention today."

I just nod.

After school (in the dojo) Everybody but jack are there ( ally , trish , austin and dez joined the dojo) Milton pov

" so you and Austin are brother and sister?" I state

" yes! We said that like 15 times!"Kim says

"wait what happened" jerry says

" oh come on!" Kim yells

45 minuets later.

" Austin are brother and sister, but he can dance, and you...can't!"jerry says Everyone rolls there eyes at jerry incredibly stupid statement.

" Kim,you didn't tell them!" Austin yells

" sorry! Austin give me your phone!"Kim yells back

" k" he says

Kim takes his phone and puts on (. watch?v=3ERPRbKaEOg Kim is chloe in this. If you dont know who Chloe is the taller one)

" wow" everybody says. all Kim is doing is smiling.

" hey guys sorry i' am late i had Detention. Whats "wow" " jack says coming in

Austin pov

" hey guys sorry i' am late i had Detention. Whats "wow" " jack said as he came puts his bag down and comes over to us,and I say " here watch this" I say as I give him my phone he watched the video and said " wow. Kim is that you!?"

" yep, it's me."

"cool i'am going to change. Kim I need to ask you something after." jack said

"k" Kim says.

" Kim can I talk to you for a second?" I ask

" yep " she says

We walk over to the lockers.

" look Kim I think we should't try to make jack jealous."

" was just thinking the same thing. But can you tell me why?"

" omm well...well... You said he was a black belt and when you and I where talking at the mall ... Well after you left I saw him kick off a dummy's head, do some flips and stuff like that soooooo, and i don't feel like dieing anytime soon."

"that's fine,your so brave" she said in a sarcastic voice

" you know it. So do you want to hang out to night?"

" love to, my 'family' isn't home sooooo, my place or yours?"

" yours, the guys are going to be at mine to night."

" k, we can go get some snacks do you want to sleepover?"

" sure, love you."I give her a hug and head off to start practise.

"love you to."

Jacks pov

As I walk in to the change room I see all the guys fallowing me to the dressing room when we get in we start talking

" jack do you like Kim?" dezs said

" no I don't like Kim...i love her."i say

"Wait didn't Say you liked Kim not loved her." Jerry said

" that doesn't mater,I love her."I state

"I forgot my bag outside. " I say. I go outside to my bag. I go to find Kim and Austin talking alone!

"that's fine,your so brave" I hear Kim say sarcasticly

" you know it. So do you want to hang out to night?"

" love to, my family isn't home sooooo, my place or yours?"

" yours, the guys are going to be at mine to night."

" k, we can go get some snacks do you want to sleepover?"

" sure, love you."He gave her a hug and head off to start practise.

"love you to." as I hear her say that I also hear my heart brake to. I get my bag and get out of there, I run to the back of the dressing room before anyone can see me.

5 minutes later I come out ready to practice.

" hey jack can you help Austin and dez over there,Kim's helping the girls. "Rudy said

"sure" I say back

I go over to Austin and dez, give Austin a death glare and start to show off to show Austin what I've got.

I don't know what to do next so if you have a idea PLEASE pm me or review.

I know its sort .Live with it.

I should be posting the next chapter soon if I get some help. Sorry for spelling mistakes I do everything on my iPad soooo

God bless


	6. Chapter 6

Last time

"love you to." as I hear her say that I also hear my heart brake to. I get my bag and get out of there, I run to the back of the dressing room before anyone can see me.

5 minutes later I come out ready to practice.

" hey jack can you help Austin and dez over there,Kim's helping the girls. "Rudy said

"sure" I say back

I go over to Austin and dez, give Austin a death glare and start to show off to show Austin what I've got.

This time

Austins pov

I stare at jack,i don't want to sound like a wimp but I am so glad Kim and I are not trying to make jack jealous anymore or else I WOULD DIE! He just broke 20 boards in 1 MINUTE! If jack is jealous ...well I AM GOING TO DIE!

I am pretty sure jack is jealous because he ceps giving me the ' Kim glare' lets just say he's got it down.

" ok guys... And girls take 5 to get some water" rudy says

"hey Kim can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask

" sure "

We walk over to the doors

"Sorry Kimmy I can't hang out tonight,ally wants me to take her out, is that ok? "

"ya that's fine. Maybe tomorrow night?"

" love to. Thanks for understanding"I give her quick hug and got some water.

Jack pov

" ok guys... And girls take 5 get some water" rudy says

"hey Kim can I talk to you for a minute?" Austin says

" sure "

They walk over to the door I start to walk over so can hear them but dez follows me and trys to talk to me. So I can only hear some of it.

"Sorry Kimmy I can't hang out tonight... " I can see his lips moving, but I can't understand him.

"ya that's fine. Maybe tomorrow night?"

" love to. Thanks for understanding" he give her a hug and left.

I really don't trust him so I am going to fallow him.

After practise

Kim and the guys left about 5 minutes ago I am in hiding behind the mats right now waiting for austin. Man for a guy he takes a long time.

After a bit I see I leave to see Austin and ally siting at phills, they look like there on a date.

A little bit later they leave I fallow them, all the way to a hotel Austin drops ally off at her room and he kisses her! I let her go in to her room. And I go to ' talk' to Austin.

Kim's pov

When I get home I call Julie ( miltons gf) and mika (jerrys gf) to see if they whant to sleepover tonight.

They say yes. 20 minuets later we start to watch the last 1 hour into it the door bell rings, I get up to get it, and see...


	7. Chapter 7

Last time

Kim's pov

When I get home I call Julie ( miltons gf) and mika (jerrys gf) to see if they whant to sleepover tonight.

They say yes. 20 minuets later we start to watch the last 1 hour into it the door bell rings, I get up to get it, and see...

This time

Kim's pov

20 minuets later we start to watch the last 1 hour into it the door bell rings, I get up to get it, and see...

A VERY MAD JACK HOLDING A BEAT UP AUSTIN BY HIS COLLAR!My eyes went the size of golfballs, And yelled "JACK WHAT DID YOU DO!"

" WHAT DID I DO, YOUR PRETTY BOY BOYFRIEND HERE IS CHEATING ON YOU!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT!"

"I HEARD YOU SAY YOU LOVE HIM,AND HE SAID I LOVE YOU BACK! HE DOES NOT LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I WAS JUST LOOKING OUT FOR YOU BUT IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO THEN I'LL JUST LET YOU GO BACK TO THIS CHEATER!"

By this time my were the size of Baseballs.I get a better look at Austin he has 2 black eyes, his lip is BIG and bleeding a lot. Wait what did he just say!

"WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"I said I heard you say you love him, and he said i love you back. He does not love you...I was just looking out for you but if you don't want me too then I'll just let you go back to this cheater" he says in a some what clam voice. But he mumbled the part I wanted to hear.

" thank you but you mumbled the part I wanted to hear."I say as I step closer to him.

"I ..."

Sorry it's so sort I wanted it to have a cliffy sooooooo review

"Say what you feel and speak when you people who mind don't matter and people that matter don't mind"

**thats it for this chapter 6+ reviews for me to continue**

God bless


	8. Chapter 8

" thank you but you mumbled the part I wanted to hear."I say as I step closer to him.

"I ..."

" how about i show you"after he said that He kissed me i stared to kiss back. It feels so good. After I don't know how long someone pulled jack and I apart we saw it was austin who pulled us apart.

Then jack said with a smirk and Putin his arm around me " dude if you think i'am going to say sorry for kissing the girl you just cheated on... Your nuts, just saying she kissed back"

"wait you think I am her boyfriend... I'am not her boyfriend i'am her brother. And if you think you can just kiss her and she'll be your girlfriend YOUR nuts, we are going to talk later." Austin says giving jack the death glare.

His eyes widened. "You and Kim are... you may not have a girlfriend anymore..."

" You didn't!"

"i did. Sorry."

"I got to go."

"Aust your eye" I called him by his nickname.

" right now Ally is more l important then that... Your coming with me lover boy" with that Austin grabbed jack by his collar and left. Boys.

Austin's pov

"Aust your eye" Kim called me by my nickname, she has it'n called me that since she was 8, I stopped for a second then said, "right now Ally is more l important then that... Your coming with me lover boy." with that I grabbed jack by his collar and left to get Ally back.

At the hotel

I knock on her doesn't answer the door. So I text her, I get my phone out " ally please answer the door" send it

I knock on the door again,same thing. I text her again. "please answer the door. I love you all ways, know matter what."I sent it

I knock on the door over and over again same thing.

"Jack can you knock the door down?"

" are you sure about that? "

" of course. I'd do anything for her."

"I'll do it. Just to let you know I'd do anything for your sister. "

I just nod. He get into his stance gives one big kick and...

The door opens!

We walk in "ally we need to talk"

I walk into her room. I see her on her bed, crying. I run over to her "ally!"

" AUSTIN GET OUT!"

" Ally just listen for a minute."

" fine"she says with her head in her bed.

"Jack. Do your thing"

"Ally, Austin didn't cheat on you I saw him with Kim. I thought they where boyfriend and girlfriend. He didn't cheat on you."

"Ally... Please...I need you...I...i...love...you"

"Austin I need you to..."

**There you have it. Do you like, do you hate. Leave me a review on what you think should happen. 5+ reviews for me to continue. I left it so you can choose do you want Ally to say 'I need you too' or 'Austin I need you to go' tell me what you want me to do.**

God bless


	9. Chapter 9

Hey so I'am going to change when Kim ran away to when she was 13 ok? Good. Also the kickin it gang are all 15. Team Austen people are all 17.

Austin's pov

"Austin I need you to leave"

"Ally..."

" I just need time to think... Ok?"

" ok." by this I was crying a little. 'Ok pull it together! Men don't cry!' I mentally yelled at my self. And we left Ally to decide if we are still together.I ran out of that room like I was running for my life, jumping over the door that was now on the floor. Yeah...I should't have done that... or got jack to do that, but in all fairness ' I should't have done that.'

Jacks Pov

Austin ran out of there pretty fast. I really hope that he's not too mad at me oh who am i kidding by telling Ally that, it may have been the BIGGEST mistake I will ever make. Let's hope that he will let Kim and I be together,it sounds weird that if Austin didn't want me to date Kim I wouldn't date her, because I respect his opinion. But that doesn't mean that I'll stop loving her, it just would mean that she's not mine and never will be.

Ally's pov

I just got back from my date with Austin BEST DATE EVER! He is sooooo sweet he even gave me his jacket, when i was cold... oh man i forgot to give it back to him.

I heard a knock on the door was hopeing it would be Austin. But instead I see jack.

"Hey jack what's up"

" hey Ally... I got some bad news...

Austins cheating on you with..." I didn't hear the rest or needed to, because I slammed the door in his face, ran into my room jumped on my bed and cried and cried and cried.

I hear a knock on the door. But I didn't bother to answer it. I got a text , I got my phone out " ally please answer the door"

He knocks on the door again,same thing. I get a text again. "please answer the door. I love you" my thought at that moment ' ya right'

He knocks on the door over and over again same thing.

I hear a kick and the door fall over. jack must be hear with him 'oh great'

"ally we need to talk"

They walk into my room. Austin runs over to me "ally!"

" AUSTIN GET OUT!"

" Ally just listen for a minute."

" fine"i said with my head in my bed.

"Jack. Do your thing"

"Ally, Austin didn't cheat on you I saw him with Kim. I thought they where boyfriend and girlfriend. He didn't cheat on you."

"Ally... Please...I need you...I...i...love...you"

"Austin I need you to...leave"

"Ally..."

" Austin I just need time to think... Ok?"

" ok." I was still crying,but not as much as i was before.

**Austin ran out of that room like He was running for his life, jack fallowed but he was in't running just walking.**

My brian was telling me to take a break from Austin. But my heart was telling me not too.

**I thought about it for what feels like hours. I made my choice, i'am going to...ok maybe I don't have it.**

Ok, i need to tell Austin that...

Kim's pov

I was siting on the couch when Austin ran in, he runs half way up the stares when he stops to face me, i can tell he's been crying.

"do you have a spare bedroom?"

"last door on the left."

"thanks."

He bolts up the stares to the spare bedroom.

About 5 minites later I hear the front door open, and see jack walk in. He comes in and sits next to me.

" hey"

" Hey" he pulls me in to him so we're half lying down and I have my head on his chest.

" Kim can I ask you something?"

" of course "

" well... Why did you run away?"

" um well..."

" you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

" no your going to find out at some time."

"well I just ... Felt like something was here that I needed to find... Before you came here I was not so sure if I made a good or bad choice coming here, but when I saw your eyes for the first time,I just could tell that you were the reason why I came here." He rapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear

" I knew you had a crush on me."I give him a death glare "I love you?" " what ever you say." I start to stand up but he pulls me back down and starts ticking me.

" JACK... PLEASE... STOP!"

"Not unless you say you love me and give me a kiss."

"FINE...FINE...I... LOVE ...YOU."

" thanks. But that's only half." He leans in I give him a kiss on the cheek.

" thanks kimmy"

Austin's Pov

I run to Kim's house, i run half way up the stares when i stop to face Kim.

"do you have a spare bedroom?"

"last door on the left."

"thanks."

And i bolt up the stares to the spare bedroom.

I was thinking about Ally when I thought ' I need to get my mind off her'

When I get down the stares I hear jack and Kim.

"well I just ... Felt like something was here that I needed to find... Before you came here I was not so sure if I made a good or bad choice coming here, but when I saw your eyes for the first time,I just could tell that you were the reason why I came here." He rapped his arms around kim and whispered something in her ear. She gives him a death glare "I love you?" " what ever you say." She starts to stand up but he pulls her back down and starts ticking her.

" JACK... PLEASE... STOP!"

"Not unless you say you love me and give me a kiss."

"FINE...FINE...I... LOVE ...YOU."

" thanks. But that's only half." He leans in, She give him a kiss on the cheek. Just then I think ' my baby sister is growing up and i'am not so sure if she ready for it or not'

" thanks kimmy" i walk in and say. "Hey! jack can we talk?" he looks up at me, I can tell he's a little scared, but nods any way and walks over to me. We head up the stares. But I stop when Kim calls jack keeps going.

" Austin?"

"Yeah?"

" I'am going to go talk to Ally ok?"

" k, thanks"

" so jack...how are you?"

"um good,you?"

"Um I'am good, so about you and my sister." I'am loving this way too much. He looks like a lost puppy right now! Poor guy he'll never see this coming...

"Well... YOU NEED TO GET DOWN THOSE STARES, GET YOUR BUTT OUT THAT DOOR AND DON'T COME BACK!"

Leave me a review on what you think should happen.

More reviews = faster updates


	10. Chapter 10

**So I have a bad case of wrights block, so the one who gives me the most inspiration. I'll send you a sneak peek for any 2 chapters ( so if I left it as a cliffy you PM me and tell me you want a sneak peek if you do want one) also i'am thinking of doing a sequel so tell me if you want one. Is my spelling that bad? Does anyone read this story I haven't being getting any reviews? **


	11. Chapter 11

To starkiller2 and April12013. Thank you. anytime you want a Sneak peek I'll sent you one. (as many as you want for any story that I may right EVER)

AND did anyone read my new story? If not read it. It's called 'our story' hope you like it.

Btw Austin, trish , ally and dez are all staying with Kim. Also it's march break in this story now, and it's like 10:00 pm.

Austin's pov

" so jack...how are you?"

"um good,you?"

"Um I'am good, so about you and my sister." I'am loving this way too much. He looks like a lost puppy right now! Poor guy he'll never see this coming...

"Well... YOU NEED TO GET DOWN THOSE STARES, GET YOUR BUTT OUT THAT DOOR AND DON'T COME BACK..." he starts to leave But I stop him.

"Till you get your girl." he stops to look at me.

Jacks pov

"really?" I was so happy that I jumped on him to give him a hug.

"really. But I still want to get to know you. And can you get me a ice pack? My eye really hurts."

" of course." we start walking to the kitchen table so we can sit down. After I get Austin a ice pack I tell him.

" Austin?"

" yeah?"

" I just texted Kim and said she would love to."

"love to what?"

" oh yeah she said she would love to be my girlfriend and told me to tell you that her, grace, trish, Kelsey, Julie, ally and mika are having a sleepover here tomorrow night and she doesn't want you here. AND ally says that she wants to take a break."

"let me see that. she said ' a break' not 'break up' so I don't have to worry right...BUT Kim did tell Dallas that 'they needed to take a break' and look where that got him, she's with you now! That guy could NOT dance, but man that guy. I liked him, now he could throw a football! Yeah he's the football caption now. A man can throw a football. But STILL look where that got him she came here and totally forgot about him. By the way who's Grace , Kelsey , Julie and Mika? Also can dez and I stay with you tomorrow night?"

" first, just give her some time let her think to do what she needs to do. Remember , if you love her let her go if she doesn't come back she never was yours, if she does she'll be yours forever. Second,Grace is my brother logan's girlfriend and one of Kim's friends from school. Kelsey is Eddie's girlfriend, Julie is Milton's girlfriend. And Mika is Jerry's girlfriend. Third, of course you guys can I'll call the guys later so we can have a guys night, good?"

" sounds good to me."

" good. forth, WHO IS THIS DALLAS GUY, and how long did they date?! Why did they break up? What if Kim goes back to Miami with you, she'll completely forget about me! And go back to him! What's with guys and football, all the guys that Kim went out with are football players OR can throw a STUPID FOOTBALL! Why didn't you and Kim tell me you where brother and sister?"

" Wow when kim said you get jealous easily, she meant it. Dallas well he's Kim's ex-boyfriend, they dated for about 8 weeks. Kim thought they where to young to date so they became best friends. I'am hoping she'll come back at some point in time. She won't forget about you SHE LOVES YOU! So with that. She won't go back to him. Today in the dojo before you came we told everybody. We kinda thought you where there, sorry. And YOU CANT THROW A FOOTBALL! Really your a black belt but you can't throw a football. Every guy should know how to throw a football,even dez can throw a footb..."

"shut it. "

" I'll teach you how to throw a football. Come on lets go to the backyard. Like really how bad can you be?"

In the backyard

"Here you go. Show me what you got." I pick up the ball and throw it... It go's right to the ground (his throw from my left foot)

"ok. Maybe, you are that bad. You do know my dad loves football, and always said to Kim ' if you find a man who can throw a football, you have a winner'"

"thats just great. Note the sarcasm"

The next night

Jacks pov

Logan, Milton, Jerry, Dez, Eddie and Austin are in my Backyard TRYING to teach me how to throw a football.

"wait so you REALLY maned up and asked Kim to be your girlfriend? And she said yes?" my brother Logan said

"Yes" I said. Just as I said that everybody's phone rang but Austin's. I picked mine up to see it was Kim.

"Hey Kim"

"hey jack"

"What's up?"

"Jack?"

" yeah?"

"we need to break up."

"oh cool...WAIT WHAT!? Why? Is it because I can't throw a football. Cus I'am working on that right now."

"No, its because... Wait you can't throw a ? What ever we're "


	12. Chapter 12

"wait so you REALLY maned up and asked Kim to be your girlfriend? And she said yes?" my brother Logan said

"Yes" I said. Just as I said that everybody's phone rang but Austin. I picked mine up to see it was Kim.

"Hey Kim"

"hey jack"

"What's up?"

"Jack?"

" yeah?"

"we need to break up."

"oh cool...WAIT WHAT!? Why? Is it because I can't throw a football. Cus I'am working on that right now!"

"No, its because... Wait you can't throw a ? What ever we're trying to single girls night to make Ally feel better, ok? Just for tonight."

" ok. Next time start with that. "

" hopefully there won't be a next time. We're trying to get Austin and Ally back together."

"Ok, try to have fun without me."

" love you."

"... love you to, babe."

End of call (same convo for everyone)

"Did everyone's girlfriend just brake up with them?" austin said

"Yep" everyone answers

"ok then, good to know. Let's get back to teaching jack how to throw that football!"

5hours later 2:00 am

" ok men, it took us 5 hours, it's 2 o'clock in the morning. But we made the night. Jack can you throw a football?" Milton said

"Yes. Yes I can" I said

" Good. Show us" he says back to me. I pick up the ball to throw it and...

Kim's pov

I just finished setting up for The sleepover when I hear a knock on the door, It must be the girls. I walk over to the door open the door to see all the girls.

"Hey girlies!"

"Hey kimmy!" They all say at once

" Let's get something to eat." kelsey says

"Good i'am hungry" grace says

Now we are all sitting on my bed talking about are guys.

**"wait so he REALLY maned up and asked You to be his girlfriend?" grace asked me. That took forever." **

"Yeah he did." I said. I look over at Ally, she's just starting off into space.

"Ally..."

"Ally..."

"Ally...

"Ally?"

"Ally!"

"Ally!"

"ALLY!"

"What I miss?"

" not much we were just talking about the boys." I hear her let out a 'huh' so I say

"I know how to make you feel better."

"Really?"

"Yes really!"

"How?"

"just listen." I call jack, but before say to the girls "fallow my lead."

"Hey Kim"

"hey jack"

"What's up?"

"Jack?"

" yeah?"

"we need to break up." the girls see what i'am doing and do the same.

"oh cool...WAIT WHAT!? Why? Is it because I can't throw a football. Cus I'am working on that right now."

"No, its because... Wait you can't throw a ? What ever we're trying to single girls night to make Ally feel better, ok?"

" ok. Next time start with that. "

" hopefully there won't be a next time. We're trying to get Austin and Ally back together."

"Ok, try to have fun without me."

" love you."

"... love you to, babe." I end the call so do the others girls.

"Why did you do that?" Ally asks

"that doesn't mater. Right now we are going to break out the ' break up pack' that has inside, ice cream, ATON movies, make up and hair stuff"

2O minutes later

We are all in are PJ's, on the couch watching 'the lucky one' eating ice cream. When i say

"Ally do you love my brother?"

"...yes I do."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Yes. I'am going to tell him tomorrow."

"You should tell him tonight."

" If one of the boys call I will tell them to give the phone to Austin and tell him, ok."

" ok."

5 hours later 2:05 am

Were halfway though ' The Hunger Games' when my phone Rang,I pick up my phone to see that it's jack. " Ally it's jack"

" hey jack"

"Hey kimmy-bear"

"don't call me kimmy-bear!"

"Fine...fine. guess what."

"what?"

"I did it."

"what did you do?"

"THROW THE FOOTBALL!"

" that's great jacky!"

"don't call me jacky."

" you can call me kimmy-bear if I can call you jacky."

"...fine..."

"Thanks jacky. Love you"

"love you to babe. Night."

" Jack wait!

"Yes kimmy?"

"Ally wants to talk to Austin."

" ok I'll get him. Wait so were back together?

" No. Love you. Night."

" love you too kimmy. NO! Night"

"iam kidding jack. Of course we are"

Austin's pov

"Austin, Ally want to talk to you." I grab his phone

"hey aust"

"hey"

"sooo"

"ally I love you"

" I love you too."

" so we're back together?"

" who says we ever broke up. Night, love you

" night, love you too."

Right after she hags up I jump up and sceam.

"YES!"


	13. Chapter 13

So sorry about the late update but i'am back. To April12013 pm me every time you want a sneek peek. Also I put a poll on my bio so cheek it out and...

I maybe starting a new story heres the plot, tell me what you think.

**Once upon a time there was two kings and two queens. And one night they both had there first born, a beautiful baby girl, Kim . And a beautiful baby boy, jack. Kim lived a great life but on the night of her first birthday she was kidnaped by the kings brother Dan. She grew up thinking that Dan was her father and that her mother died giving birth to her. Jack had a great life, he never had to fight for anything or anyone and lived a fairytale life and didn't know what went on in his kingdom...**

Last time

"ally I love you"

" I love you too."

" so we're back together?"

" who says we ever broke up. Night, love you"

" night, love you too."

Right after she hags up I jump up and sceam.

"YES!"

This time

The next day Kim's pov

After a night of a lot of movies, popcorn, pop, talking and candy. We didn't go till 6:00am, so we only got 2 hours of sleep.

I wake up to my phone saying ' it's Rudy Rudy Rudy answer your phone Kim. it's Rudy Rudy Rudy. KIM ANSWER YOUR PHONE! It's Rudy Rudy Rudy! KIM ANSWER YOUR PHONE!'

I'am about to answer when I here grace say.

"Yo Kim. if its Logan tell him I need to talk to him"

"...wow..just wow. How did you get into grade 4?"

" I really don't know."

"Wow... Hey Rudy whats up?"

" hey Kim. Did you know you take FOREVER to answer your phone"

"Rudy I got two hours of sleep."

" Oh you and jack were having some alone time I see..."

"..."

"..."

" no no no NO! I WAS WITH THE GIRLS."

"Awwww little kimmy misses her boyfriend. So sweet"

"Don't call me kimmy... Wait how did you know jack was my boyfriend?"

" I know more than you think, Kim."

" jack told you didn't he?"

"yep he called me right after you said yes. He was so happy when told me. And was planing this forever, one time I found him in the dojo late talking to himself trying to find out a way to ask you out. So how did he ask you?"

" he sent me a text."

"really?"

"really."

"Kim?"

"Yeah rudy?"

" I know about Miami, Austin and that you ran away when you where 13, Kim"

"You do? Wait how did you know?!"

" I was talking to Austin. Who have you been living with?"

" some friends that I meet after I left Miami."

" I thought your from texas?"

" I am my family and I moved to Miami. Thats why my brothers name is austin. And my first boyfriends name was Dallas. So anyway why did you want to talk about?"

" oh yeah. Can you, ally and grace up for a last minute 4 day camping trip? Jack, Austin and Logan are coming. The rest of the boys didn't want to come."

"i'am in. I'll ask the girls. And it's good that the other boys are not coming. Because trish doesn't camp, Mika is having some family come over, Julie has homework and Kelsey has a family thing." I put my phone down.

" Ally, Grace. Do you want to go camping?"

"I'll come!" Ally said

" Why not. I'll come." Grace said.

" go get ready to go." I grabbed my phone.

"we're in. When do we go?"

" 2 hours good?"

"that's fine. We will meet you at the dojo. Bye."

"Bye"

After went upstairs to get ready to go when I got a text for jack. ' hey kimmy you going camping?' so I text back. ' yep i'am just getting ready to go.'

' you want me, Austin and logan to pick you girls up?' ' yep we're be ready to go in about 1 1/2 Hours. Got to go babe, love ya.' ' k love you to Babe.'

In rudy's van kims pov

After a hour in rudy's van all the boys (not rudy of course) where all sleeping. When I see a car in the ditch that crashed into a tree. All the windows broke into the car. I think all the girls see it because we all say at once.

"RUDY STOP THE CAR!" all the boys wake up once we say that. And all the girls start to get up. Rudy pulls over to the side of the road. By now all us girls are at the door. We open the door to be pulled back in by are boyfriends " Kim you are not going out there." yes I am jack. Let go of me...NOW!" I hit him in his stomach, he lets go. The other girls do the same. We run out of the car but before I go to see if whoever is in the car is ok. " Call 911" we run Down the little hill to see...


	14. Chapter 14

**How are you guys liking this story? Less and less people are reviewing and I'm starting to get worried. Do you guys want me to continue? I really don't want to stop this story but if no one's interested then I probably will.**

I'am sorry to say this but i'am taking a little break from this story. It feels like everything is falling apart right now i'am not going so great in school, family stuff and stuff at church. Please pray for me, and my family. Thank you. I'am just giving you a answer to the cliffy. I won't be updating for a couple weeks, I don't know how long. Sorry.

After a hour in rudy's van all the boys (not rudy of course) where all sleeping. When I see a car in the ditch that crashed into a tree. All the windows broke into the car. I think all the girls see it because we all say at once.

"RUDY STOP THE CAR!" all the boys wake up once we say that. And all the girls start to get up. Rudy pulls over to the side of the road. By now all us girls are at the door. We open the door to be pulled back in by are boyfriends " Kim you are not going out there." yes I am jack. Let go of me...NOW!" I hit him in his stomach, he lets go. The other girls do the same. We run out of the car but before I go to see if whoever is in the car is ok. " Call 911" we run Down the little hill to see 3 girls about maybe about 20, screaming witch is ok you know, they just crashed into a tree.

" hi I'am Kim, are you ok?"

" I think so..."

" what are your names?"

"...i'am Rebekah..."

"...i'am Hannah..."

"...I'am Elizabeth..."

I was about to respond when I here someone call me.

"Kim! Get back here!"

"no, you come here! Sorry About him. he's just my overprotective boyfriend. Here Let's get you 3 out of here." I help them out of there car.

Jacks pov

**RUDY STOP THE CAR!" i wake up once i here kim say that. And all the girls start to get up. Rudy pulls over to the side of the road. All are girls are at the door. Kim opens the door to be pulled back in by me "Kim you are not going out there." yes I am jack. Let go of me...NOW!" She hits me in the stomach, i don't want to let go, but I did. The other girls do the same. She runs out of the car but before She go's to see whatever happened "Call 911" and kim ran Down the little hill. I get out of the van with Logan and Austin fallowing me. **

Logan is ALOT like me we are both black belts, he's better than me but we are really close.

We both are VERY overprotective of our friends and family. We have same hair but his is sorter than mine. The same eyes. We're about the same hight but he's a little taller. And He's only a year older than i'am a little smarter than he is sometimes.

" rudy call 911"

"Kim! Get back here!"

"no, you come here!" she said Something to whoever is in the Carr but I didn't hear it. I get over to Kim, to see two girls about 20. When I see who it I can't believe who it is.

"Elizabeth! Rebekah! Hannah! What did you do!"

"how do you know them? " Kim asks me

"Elizabeth and Rebekah are my sisters! And Hannah is there best friend!" Logan and i run over to the girls to give them a hug.

"are you guys ok?"we say at the same time.

"were fine." Rebekah, Hannah and Elizabeth say at the same time

" Are you sure? " Logan said

"were sure, ok?" Rebekah, Hannah and Elizabeth say at the same time

...again.

We just nod and head up to the van we all get in, and wait for the cops to come.

After everything with the cops

(around 12:30 pm. Ps they dropped Hannah off at her dads) still jacks pov

" so do you two want to come camping with us?" Rudy says

They look at each other like they can read each others mind. It's kind of creepy. Well, they are twins. " why not, it's a great chance to tell Kim and grace about there boyfriends. Trust us its pretty funny" they say at the same time... Again! It's really weird.

1 hour of girlfriend, sisters bonding time later. Which felt like 7 hours for Logan and I.

" ok girls you can sit down... men this will be a challenge but I know we can do it. Are you ready to set up those tents!" Rudy yelled

That's all I have for now. Let me know if you want me to continue or not. (or just give it away. Maybe)

P.S. I'm thinking I'll be back around End of May or a little bit into June.


End file.
